The Really Crazy LemurianThing!
by Sammi Somara
Summary: A story that takes place in Lemuria...will Sammi ever rescue her friend Emilee from the floating pirate ship? Read and find out! Now the only hope for Picard's (or Piers, if you like that better) survival lies in a legend...Chapter 10 up!
1. The Floating Pirate Ship

The Really Crazy Lemurian...Thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
Okay, well, this is actually based off of a dream I had, however, it was a long dream, so it will be more than one chapter. Yes, I was a Lemurian in my dream so I am in the story. deal with it. The first part takes place ten years before the Golden Sun story in the game started (not including when the Mount Aleph boulder fell).  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A Lemurian child named Sammi walked along a path. Something off to the side caught her eye. It seemed like...a portal to another world. She pressed her hand against it and realized that there was solid glass there. It was like looking through a window. She saw a young boy playing outside, running around. He fell and skinned his knee, then started crying. A woman with long, red hair, probably the boy's mom, ran to help. After that, Sammi turned around only to come face to face with HER mom.   
"Please be careful around those portals, Sammi," said her mother, "You could fall in and get transported to the Other Realm."  
"What's the Other Realm?" asked Sammi.  
Her older sister, Shari, appeared out of nowhere.  
"The Other Realm is a dangerous place with sickness, poverty, and scary blue-haired people," she replied.  
"But sis," whined Sammi, "There are people in Lemuria with blue hair too!"  
"Sammi," said Shari, "I said SCARY blue-haired people. The people in Lemuria with blue hair aren't scary!"  
"Uh-uh, you're wrong," replied Sammi, "My best friend Emilee told me that her big brother is scary. He's got blue hair." At that point Sammi stuck out her tongue. Inside she was thinking, I don't think he's scary, but I wanna prove my sister wrong.  
"WHAT!?" yelled Shari, "EMILEE'S BROTHER ISN'T SCARY! HE'S HOT!"  
Sammi made a face and pretended to barf. Her sister was always talking about boys, especially Emilee's big brother. EVERYONE knew Shari liked him. But it still made her feel sick whenever she imagined the two kissing. Then Emilee's mother ran up to them.  
"Please," she said, "You've gotta help me! Emilee and her big brother are trapped on the floating pirate ship!"  
"OH NO NOT THE FLOATING PIRATE SHIP!" said Sammi, "What is the floating pirate ship, anyways?"  
"The floating pirate ship," explained Shari, "Is a floating pirate ship commanded by a floating pirate. Many Lemurians have been trapped on it throughout the ages, and only one in the entire history of Lemuria has survived, but he died right after he escaped."  
"Oh no! I gotta save Emilee!" yelled Sammi. Then after a few seconds she added, "And her brother..."  
"WAS THAT AN AFTERTHOUGHT!?" screamed her sister, "You were so worried about Emilee you forgot her brother!?"  
But by that time Sammi was already far away, in pursuit of the flying pirate ship.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How did you like it? I would have made this chapter longer, but any more would have revealed the name of Emilee's brother, and I wanna keep you guessing. If you think you know who Emilee's brother is, review! If you don't, review anyways! As always, plz review! 


	2. Emilee is Rescued

The Really Crazy Lemurian...Thing! Chap. 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
SamoraSomara: Okay, I'm gonna warn you right now that it gets sad in this chapter, and you might cry a little at certain parts. Other than that, enjoy! Also, I think this will be the only sad chapter but not the only emotional one.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After countless minutes of searching (2 to be exact), Sammi found it. She looked up in the air and saw the dreaded Floating Pirate Ship hovering above her. She whistled, and her Jupiter Djinni, who was called Bob (she didn't know his real name 'cause Djinn can't talk), took her up to the deck of the Floating Pirate Ship, where Emilee was lying, all tied up. Her big brother was no where in sight. Sammi would have asked Emilee where he was, but since Emilee was gagged, she couldn't talk. Suddenly the cabin door burst open and Picard (Emilee's big brother) ran out and untied his sister.  
"Big brother..." said Emilee, "Sammi came to save us..."  
"Well, you're a crazy little runt, aren't you?" said Picard, grinning at Sammi. Then he got serious again as he continued, "Listen. We've gotta hurry. The evil Floating Pirate is coming!"  
At that very moment, the evil Floating Pirate burst out of the cabin door and said, "So ye thought ye could escape, did ye?"  
"Well, actually, we did," said Picard calmly, while Sammi and Emilee were tremling and nodding their heads as they smiled weakly, trying to look innocent.  
"Well, yer not gonna," replied the Floating Pirate menacingly, as the two young girls tried to become invisible (Picard was not afraid, but the girls were).  
Just then, Sammi's mother appeared on a flying cat named Kelsey (Kel for short).   
"Mrs. Somara!" yelled Picard, "Take Emilee to safety!"  
Mrs. Somara looked at her daughter, worried. She did not want to leave little Sammi behind.  
"Mom!" yelled Sammi, "I think Picard is right! Emilee must be saved! Just take her and go!"  
Sammi's mother reluctantly agreed, and Kelsey took Emilee and her to safety. The Floating Pirate got closer to the two remaining prisoners (Sammi and Picard, for those of you with short-term memory) and said, "You let her escape, but that is something you will never do!!!" Sammi whimpered and hid behind Picard.  
"It looks like the only hope we have is to jump," said Picard, seeming nervous for the first time. Sammi slowly nodded her head, still trembling with fright.  
"I'll go first," said Picard.  
"But-" Sammi said, about to protest, but it was too late. He had already jumped. Sammi looked over the edge and saw a cloud of smoke rise, just like in Loony Toons.  
Sammi gasped, then screamed, "NO! PICARD!"  
The Floating Pirate was getting closer now. He got like one foot away, then jumped and yelled, "BOO!"  
Sammi screamed in fright, and in the confusion, she fell over the edge of the Floating Pirate Ship. Luckily for her, Bob caught her in mid-air and carried her to safety. Bob dropped her next to her mother. Emilee and her mother were there too, and so was Shari. They all seemed to be fighting back tears.  
"Did he..." she said, but her voice trailed off. She just couldn't finish that sentence. To her, it seemed so...final.  
Emilee bit her lip and nodded her head.  
"He...he fell with so much force...that he went right through the ground," said Shari between sobs, and then the ground magically changed back...so it looked like he had never even fallen. In fact, it's...it's like he never existed at all..."  
Sammi whimpered a little (hey, what did you expect? She's only like, five years old or something), then said, "Even though Emilee was his real sister...he was...like a brother to me, too...." at that point, she burst into tears.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Two Days Later.....  
  
As Sammi's mother tried to brush little Sammi's hair, the mirror changed its image. It now looked like one of those portals to the Other Realm. The image was that of a young boy sick in bed. Sammi realized that it was the same boy she had seen playing outside through the other portal a few days before. The red-haired lady was by his side, helplessly looking at her son. Sammi recognized the illness as Ka'ilira, a deadly disease that the inhabitants of the Other Realm could not cure. Lemurians, however, could cure the disease easily using Psynergy. A few days ago, she had experienced the grief that comes from the death of a friend for the first time. She knew how much it hurt other people, and she despartely wanted to help the boy in any way she could.  
"Mommy," she said, "Isn't there anything we can do to help?"  
"Yes," replied her mother, "But it is very dangerous...Why do you want to help this person? You don't even know him!"  
"If I don't do anything, he'll die! It's only natural to want to help!" she said in a very emotional voice, "He's got friends and family, just like us, of this I'm sure! When Picard died, it tore apart my world, and I felt like things would never be right again. I blamed myself for his death, because if I had jumped first, then I would have been the one who died, and he would still be alive! I tried to stop him, I tried to jump first, he did it because he wanted to protect me! Why, I asked myself, over and over, did he die, while I lived!? But now I know. It was my destiny to come out alive. The tragedy taught me what pain and sorrow felt like. It IS my destiny to help those in need, and keep them from suffering the way we suffered. I know this because last night, Picard came to me in a dream. He told me that I had a great destiny, and that was why I survived. He knew it, too! That is why he went first. I will fulfill my destiny, because that is what Picard would have wanted. That is why I must help."  
"Your intentions are noble, Sammi," her mother said, "But I can't let you go."  
"I don't care what you say!" yelled Sammi, "I'm going anyway!"  
"You might get trapped in the Other Realm!" her mother protested.  
"If it is my destiny to be trapped there," Sammi replied, " 'Tis what I will do."  
"Are you sure?" asked her mother.  
Sammi smiled confidently, then said, "Bring it on."   
The next thing she knew, she was in the room she had seen through the portal. The red-haired lady turned around and stared at her.  
"What are you doing here...?" questioned the woman.  
"There is no time to talk," Sammi replied, "Your son is very ill."  
"Yes, I know," the woman said softly, "Is there anything you can do to help?"  
"Yes," replied Sammi. She walked up to the boy, who was about her age, and started to cast a healing spell, concentrating all her energy on the young boy. Slowly, his fever subsided.  
"You saved him!" the red-haired lady said, relieved, "You saved my son's life, and for that I will be forever grateful."  
"No problem," Sammi said. As she waved goodbye, she was teleported back to Lemuria.  
"That was very kind of you to do that, Sammi," said her mother, "If this is indeed the path you are destined to take, I am sure you will walk it well."  
"I remember how we felt..." Sammi replied, as she walked slowly toward her bedroom, fighting back tears.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How did you like it? Not what you expected, eh? I predict I will get a bunch of angry reviews for this chapter, but before you go on about how I'm a "cruel heartless person", just let me tell you that even kind, caring people have these kind of dreams. They're called nightmares. Heartless? I don't think so. I cried as I wrote this. If you know who the red-haired lady and the little boy are (a crucial part of the story), please do not give it away. It's a secret, and very important in the later parts of the story. The next chapter takes place ten years later. Yes, in the first part of my dream I was five. By the way, if you want to know if Kelsey (the flying cat) exists, yes. She is rubbing against my legs purring as I write this. As always, plz review! 


	3. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

Crazy Lemurian Thing 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.   
  
Okay, first off I would like to apologize for any sadness caused by chapter 2, but let me tell you something. Things aren't always what they seem. Like in Fushigi Yuugi when Tamahome falls off a cliff, and everybody thinks he's dead, but he's still alive. That is sorta what I'm trying to tell you.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ten years later, Sammi was not aging like a normal Lemurian. By the time she was 15, she just looked...well, 15. Anyways, she was skipping along a forest path when she saw something through a portal. It was the same boy she had saved 10 years ago, only now he was a teenager. He's lucky, she thought. He hasn't had to put up with weird feelings for ten yars. You see, ever since the Floating Pirate Ship Incident, as it came to be known, she had had a strange feeling inside. Like someone was trying to tell her to search for something. Something that didn't even exist...(or someONE *hint hint*)...or maybe it did...  
It was all so weird. Then her mother ran up to her and said, "The Floating Pirate is out to kill us all! He is dropping 5,000-ton ice cream sandwiches on Lemuria! Run far away, where you'll be safe!"  
Sammi ran, as fast as she could, but she tripped on a rock and fell. The ground opened up, and she fell right through it. Then the ground sealed itself, so it looked like it had never broken up in the first place. Maybe even like Sammi had never been there...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
How did you like it? It would be longer, but I decided to torture you with a cliffhanger. It's up to you to make a connection to what happened to Sammi. I cannot stop writing, I wanna keep writing, so the next chapter will come out later today! As always, plz review! 


	4. Picard?

The Really Crazy Lemurian...Thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
Sorry about the wait. My creative rush is slowing down, but it's not gone yet.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sammi awoke to find herself in a strange place. The Other Realm, she thought. She had no idea where anything was 'cause she was from Lemuria. She saw a blue-haired guy wearing a cloak a few feet away. Oh no, she thought, it's one of the scary blue-haired people! But she walked up to him anyways, 'cause she needed directions. She tapped him on the shoulder. he turned around.  
"Excuse me, mister, but...," she began.  
"Don't go giving me that 'I-have-no-idea-where-I-am-'cause-I'm-from-Lemuria' look," he said, "Believe me, that doesn't work here."  
She gave him a confused look. He pushed back the hood of his cloak so his face was clearly visible and smiled.  
She gasped, and as her eyes widened in disbelief, she said, "Picard...?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ooooh, another cliffhanger! I bet you can't wait to see what happens next! As always, plz review! 


	5. The Only Hope Lies In Legend

The Really Crazy Lemurian...Thing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
"Picard...?" said Sammi in disbelief, "But 10 years ago...you...you..."  
"Fell so hard that I got blasted all the way to the Other Realm," he finished the sentence for her.  
"Do you know the grief that caused us!?" yelled Sammi, "Thinking you were dead all those years!?"  
"I am sorry," said Picard, "But I did not know how to get back to Lemuria..."  
She looked at him closer, then said, "What happened? Why do you look a lot older?"  
"I have lived in the Other Realm for ten years," replied Picard, "Without the Lemurian Draught. What did you expect?"  
"But that means you'll die soon!" exclaimed Sammi, "I can't get back to Lemuria, but is there anything else I can do!?"  
"I do not know," replied Picard.  
"Wait a minute," said Sammi, "When I was little, my mother told me a legend...about the Stone of Sages...but I don't think it's possible to find it..."  
"The Stone of Sages!" said Picard, "But that's just a legend! Do you actually believe that the Stone exists!?"  
"Well," replied Sammi, "If it does exist, then that is the only hope there is. I don't want you to die, Picard. I just found out you're still alive. I don't want to lose you again..."  
"I appreciate your concern," said Picard, "But I don't think there's anything you can do."  
"There is," replied Sammi calmly, "I can find the Stone of Sages."  
"Well, it is dangerous out there," said Picard, "Aren't you nervous?"  
"A little, I guess," admitted Sammi, "But that isn't gonna stop me!"  
She started walking away.  
"Wait!" yelled Picard.  
Sammi turned around. "Huh?" she said.  
"I'm coming with you," replied Picard.  
"All right," said Sammi, "Then let's go!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
If you are wondering why the chapters are short lately, I am torturing you by revealing the plot little by little to make you wonder what happens next. The way I am making you fell is similar to the torture I have to go through...I can't believe it! I still have to wait TWO WHOLE WEEKS before TLA comes out! I can't stand it! Luckily for you, I am no good at torture and I can't stop typing for long because I want more reviews! Oh yeah, I won't post again 'til I get 15 reviews! So start reviewing! As always, plz review! 


	6. A New Friend

The Really Crazy Lemurian...Thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
Alright, for those of you who forgot to read the last chapter, Picard is actually still alive, but barely. Now Sammi has to find the Stone of Sages...  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After walking a few days, Picard and Sammi finally reached the town of Sha'ela, by the banks of Li'aia River. There something caught Sammi's eye. It was a garden, with a small tree in it. It seemed strangely familiar...but where had she seen it before...?  
A boy about Sammi's age was walking through the garden. He, too, seemed familiar...  
"Hey!" yelled Sammi, looking at the boy, "Do I know you?"  
The boy turned around. "Not that I know of..." he said, confused.  
"That's strange," said Sammi, "You seem so familiar. I could swear that I have seen you somewhere before."  
"Come to think of it, you seem familiar, too..." replied the boy, "Wait! I think I've got it! When I was little, I got really sick. The girl who healed me...looked like you."  
"Yes," said Sammi, "That's it! I WAs that girl, wasn't I?"  
"At the time," said the boy, "I was sick, you appeared out of nowhere. I thought you were an angel..."  
"Well, that's very nice of you to say," said Sammi, "But I am not an angel."  
"Hey," said the boy, "I said 'At the time...'"  
"Well, anyways," said Sammi, "What is your name?"  
"Me?" the boy replied, "My name is..."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
OOOOOOH! YAY! I did another cliffhanger! Yes, I decided to post befor eI got 15 reviews! I'm gettin' good at this! Anyways, when I said at the end of another chapter not to reveal the identity of the boy if ya knew, well, now you can reveal that secret, 'cause I'm letting peoples guess now, and I won't post again until someone correctly identifies the boy. As always, plz review! 


	7. The Seers

The Really Crazy Lemurian....Thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
I know I said that I wouldn't post again until someone correctly guessed who the boy was, but I got so fed up waiting, so I reviewed it myself sayin who it was. So now I can update!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"...Ivan."  
"Well, hello, Ivan," replied Sammi, "Do you think you could join us on our mission?"  
"..And what would that be?" asked Ivan.  
"My friend and I are looking for the Stone of Sages," replied Sammi.  
"I know where the stone can be found," said Ivan, "But it's not that easy."  
"So we nust go on a quest?" asked Sammi.  
"Yes," replied Ivan, "And a very long one at that."  
"Okay," said Sammi, "Will you show us the way?"  
"I only know where it is," replied Ivan, "It is on an unknown continent near the end of the earth."  
"Then how do we find out where to go?" asked Sammi.  
"There are several stops along the way," replied Ivan, "Each one is home to a great seer. With each stop, the seer there will tell you where the next stop is, and they will eventually lead us to the Stone. But there are many difficult tests of strength and courage along the way, that only the one worthy of aquiring the Stone's power's can break through. And, it comes at a terrible price. If you are not the one who is worthy, the price is death."  
"Well, if one of us WAs the worthy one, would the other two of us die?" asked Sammi.  
"Of course not," replied Ivan, "We will be safe if the Worthy One is, in fact, traveling with us. The problem is, no one knows who the Worthy One is..."  
"Well, Where is the first stop?" asked Sammi.  
"The first stop is North, in the town of Imil, where the powerful seer Mia lives with the two Adepts in training, Megan and Justin," replied Ivan.  
"Then let's go!" said Sammi. And they did.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So? How did you like it? Heh-heh...I shall only post again if you review! So Review! Or else! I will not post! I am insane and in the can't-stop-typing mode. This is happening more and more often. 


	8. The Great Seer Mia

tHE rEALLY cRAZY lEMURIAN.......tHING  
  
dISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN gOLDEN sUN.  
  
Oh. The caps lock was on. Ooops.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
After traveling for many days, Sammi, Picard, and Ivan reached the snowy town of Imil. They went into the inn.  
"Excuse me, sir," said Sammi to the innkeeper, "Where is the Great Seer?"  
"Oh, Mia?" said the innkeeper, "Only those who have proven themselves worthy may see her."  
"But we must see the great seer!" said Picard.  
"You must prove youselves worthy," said the innkeeper.  
"Say WHAT?" said Sammi.  
"You got Psynergy?" asked the old man.  
"Oh, so THAT's all we have to do," said Picard, casting Douse on the fireplace.  
"Well, you proved yourselves worthy, all right," replied the innkeeper, "But could you PLEASE get the fire going again? It's cold in here."  
After they rebuilt the fireplace, they went to see Mia.  
"I sense something within you, child," said the Great Seer, turning to Sammi, "Determination...to find something."  
"The Stone of Sages," replied Sammi.  
"It's not that easy," replied Mia.  
"What must I do?" she asked.  
"YOu must visit the other three seers to reveal the way," said Mia, "Then you must go through the Cave of Trials. You must have all the Seers with you to enter. You will emerge from the cave onto a beach. You must find a way across the sea to the Island of Stupidville. But you will only make it if the Worthy One is among you."  
"And you can find out who that is?" asked Sammi.  
"Yes," replied Mia, "Why do you seek the Stone of Sages?"  
"To save my friend, Picard," replied Sammi, "If we don't find it soon, he'll die."  
"Ah, then I know who it is," replied Mia, "YOU are the Worthy One, child. For the Worthy One can be many. The Worthy One is the one who seeks the stone to help another, not themselves. I shall join you. We must make haste to the next Seer, Sheba of Lalivero."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How did you like it? As always, plz review! 


	9. The Melodramatic Seer Sheba

The Really Crazy Lemurian.....Thing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.  
  
Now they shall find the second Great Seer, Sheba of Lalivero!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Finally, Sammi, Ivan, Picard, and Mia had made it to Lalivero.  
  
"Hey, mister," said Sammi, tapping someone on the shoulder, "Do you know where we can find the Seer Sheba?"  
  
"Yeah," he replied, "Sheba's my daughter. Follow me."  
  
"Oh," said Mia, "HI, FARAN!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Seer Mia," replied Faran.  
  
Soon they made it to the Great Seer's house, where Sheba was meditating.  
  
"Come in," said Sheba, "What do you need?"  
  
"They're looking for the Stone of Sages!" explained Mia.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK!?" screamed Sheba, " Do they have any idea how DANGEROUS that is!?"  
  
"Yes, we do," replied Ivan, "But we're lookin' for it anyways!"  
  
"Oh, well," sighed Sheba, "I guess it can't be helped. I must join you."  
  
"Who's the next Seer?" asked Picard.  
  
"The next Seer..." replied Sheba calmly, "That would be Eoleo of Champa."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry, I just HAD to put Eoleo in there, I just HAD to. Well, as always, plz review! 


	10. Eoleo?

The Really Crazy Lemurian...Thing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun...  
  
YAY!!! UPDATE!!!!! YUP, I'M UPDATING!!! AND I AM USING THE CAPS LOCK A WHOLE LOT!!!  
  
To The reviewers:  
Oh, would you look at that. No reviewers. *cries and runs off*  
  
Picard: Don't worry! She left her notebook here! I can type the story up! So, ummm....On with the fic?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Finally Picard and company made it to Champa after climbing all over the Xian Mountains. "Excuse me," said Picard, running after a citizen of Champa, "Do you know where I can find the Seer Eoleo?" "Of course," she replied, "Eoleo lives up in the caves." She pointed to the stone wall near the back of the town then ran off. In the caves they looked around for Eoleo but could not find him. They finally reached the very top of the caves where they saw an old woman and a young child speaking with each other. "Excuse me," said Sammi, walking toward the two people, "But would you know where to find Eoleo of Champa?" "Of course," replied the old lady, pointing to the young child, "This is Eoleo." "THAT's Eoleo!?" cried Picard, " But he's just a kid!" "I may be a child," said Eoleo firmly, staring up at Picard, "But I'm much wiser than you think."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Picard: SO ummm.. How did you ummm...like it? Oh, this is no good. I can't do this as well as Sammi...  
  
Oh, HI, Picard!  
  
Picard: You're back! I had to do the whole story by myself!  
  
I'm so sorry! I can do the ending line if you want though. As always, plz review! 


End file.
